detectivconanfandomcom-20200213-history
A Dangerous Party of Two
Case Situation Conan was left at home; Ran and her father was busy. As Conan was being comfortable at home, Professor Agasa suddenly called him because their car suddenly stopped and something went wrong so they happen to call a towing truck for it to be carried back and have them stop at the bus stop but unfortunately for Agasa, he lost his wallet somewhere. Agasa asked if Kogoro Mouri could give them a ride towards home but he wasn't there so Conan thought up of the idea to have Subaru Okiya fetch them. Haibara immediately took the phone and denied the idea of having them fetch due to his suspiciousness. Fortunately for them, a car came with two people in it, a woman with sunglasses and a hat, and a man with a coat covering half of his face with his unshaved hair. They were invited by the woman without telling the man who was asleep. The woman, who was telling them to go in, said a strange line about the back being packed. Afterwards, Haibara notices that there are holes matching bullet holes and a recently cleaned car but with blood stains between the seats. As they just got in Tokyo, they met a traffic. They continue to chat and seemingly, they are interested in Conan and went to the Mouri Detective Agency. As Agasa was about to say something about their relationship between Kogoro, Haibara stops him from doing so, and acts as though she suddenly felt sleepy and tired. The woman suggested them to sleep while they are in a car because it will take them time. When Haibara and Agasa pretended to sleep, they overheard their conversation about half-killing and overkilling. After hearing those words, they assumed that they are a dangerous group. By shock, the woman noticed Agasa awake and assumed he was listening to their conversation with a glare look. In a sudden, they guy also made a strange line to fly back. It surprised them a lot what those words meant and riding in a dangerous group. They got on a diner after making their minds. As the two of them with Agasa talked, Ai was excusing herself to go the bathroom where in fact, he was going there to make a call to Conan. Conan was worried and had to go there with his skateboard. He told them to make a "bad" excuse and surely, they are smart enough to uncover the excuse made up by Conan so that they can hide for a while. Agasa and Haibara hid in the men's bathroom. The man knocked on every stall and asked them to talk. When it was their stall that was coming up, they asked Conan what to do. Conan made another ridiculous idea to have Haibara shout like an adult in the men's bathroom. With a follow-up plan, Conan asked them to escape through the window but seemingly, it was all planned out. The woman was already guarding the outside and the man just came. Conan also made a strange line telling them to just surrender and give up. Resolution When Conan reached to that place, it was as though they were betrayed by him but actually, the two of them were police officers (Yui Uehara and Kansuke Yamato) and were worried that they would escape without going back to their home. Yui Uehara told them that she as wearing dark glasses to hide her bruise when they were up in a fight with a suspect so as with Kansuke Yamato who had damaged himself right above his forehead. When they came to the Mouri Detective Agency, it was actually them asking for help to solve the mystery of the "Red Wall" but they actually are ahead for Conan with his sharp mind. Gallery 9ad1104c510fd9f98cf019e7252dd42a2934a406.jpg 2a9cc3ea15ce36d3b39acfbe3af33a87e850b14f.jpg 44d3eccd7b899e51fd10769a42a7d933c9950d4f.jpg 862a9b8fa0ec08fa6c985f2959ee3d6d54fbda49.jpg fc98c1134954092373b42ff09258d109b2de490c.jpg dc62db1373f08202a64fddb14bfbfbedaa641b0c.jpg d8c58013632762d0cee0e831a0ec08fa503dc60f.jpg a020b9de9c82d1587916153f800a19d8bd3e4255.jpg fafdb91c8701a18ba67d5ec19e2f07082938fe57.jpg 名侦探柯南-557-DVD000847.jpg 名侦探柯南-557-DVD002207.jpg 名侦探柯南-557-DVD002342.jpg 9aedbd4543a98226c35167a98a82b9014b90eb51.jpg 5ff4a9cc7cd98d10864740bf213fb80e7aec9052.jpg References http://www.detectiveconanworld.com/wiki/A_Dangerous_Party_of_Two Category:Episodes Category:Season 18 Category:Ai Haibara Appearances Category:Professor Agasa Appearances Category:Conan Edogawa Appearances Category:Yui Uehara Appearances Category:Kansuke Yamato Appearances Category:Kogoro Mouri Appearances Category:Ran Mouri Appearances